Just Like Old Times
by ShadowSword524
Summary: Tatsuki goes to the gym late at night. While she's there, she sees someone she doesn't expect. What will happen?


Just Like Old Times

Tatsuki shot up in her bed, and looked at the clock on her bedside table. 12:45 in the morning. Tatsuki's eyelids drooped. She had no idea why she was awake, and now she felt like she wouldn't be able to get back to sleep. Tatsuki slid her legs so there were hanging off of the edge of her bed. She let kept her legs tense for a moment and then her feet fall to the carpeted floor. Tatsuki made fists with her toes, and then started to think. The minute she had woken up she had felt a sudden urge to go to the dojo, as if something there was calling out to her. Tatsuki sighed; since she couldn't sleep she might as well head out there. Tatsuki slipped on some running shorts, a t-shirt, and a gray hoodie. She laced up her running shoes, and started on a 1:00 a.m. run to the dojo. Tatsuki ran for about ten minutes until she reached the door of her favorite place to train. Tatsuki then pulled out her key to the dojo. Many people would wonder how she had gotten said key. The explanation: the owner/sensei of the dojo was so fond and scared of Tatsuki at the same time, that he had given they key to her. Tatsuki slipped the key into the door, and turned it slowly. The door opened with a click, and Tatsuki walked inside. As she walked down the hallway, Tatsuki froze. There were sounds of grunting and hard breathing as though there was someone else there. _Who else could possibly be here at this time in the morning?_ Tatsuki thought as she poked her head around the corner. Her eyes widened as she saw the one who was training that night: It was Ichigo.

Ichigo stood in the middle of the dojo where a single beam of moonlight shone through a window down on him. Ichigo stood shirtless, wearing only some sweat pants. He was sweating pretty hard too. Tatsuki looked him up and down. She had to admit how much he had changed since the old days when they used to train together in this very dojo. Nowadays his arms were muscular, and he had a six-pack that could make professional body builders jealous. He also had scars, so many scars she couldn't count them all. _Probably from the times when he runs around in that black kimono,_ Tatsuki guessed. Suddenly, rolled his shoulders back, and took a fighting stance. Ichigo began throw a flurry of punches and kicks, practicing his technique. Even staying in perfect routine he was fast, faster than Tatsuki could keep of with anyway. Tatsuki watched in amazement. _Is this really the same kid I used to beat in every match and make cry, _Tatsuki reminisced. Tatsuki leaned her back against the wall, and slid down to the floor. She listened to him train, and peeked a few times to look at that six-pack. _Wait, what? Since when did I sneak looks at Ichigo's abs? I can't really be thinking about __**Ichigo**__ that way, can I? I mean, we're just old friends. _Tatsuki pulled her knees to her chest. She had thought about guys before, maybe even Ichigo once or twice. She had to admit, that was more than had considered any of those other wimpy guys. Tatsuki closed her eyes. _Why not, is it really that wrong? _She had always been there for Ichigo; and like Orihime, Tatsuki could sense where Ichigo was. She had also known Ichigo longer than any of her other friends. Not to mention, they had always been there for each other when it really counted. One more thing, that Tatsuki had forbidden Ichigo to tell anyone about, was that time Ichigo and Tatsuki had shared their first kiss as an experiment. A small smile spread on Tatsuki's face as she recalled that conversation.

**Flashback:**

Ichigo and Tatsuki sat together on Saturday afternoon at Karakura Park. They were only middle school then. Their friends had gotten together for some soccer, but Ichigo and Tatsuki were the only ones left now.

"Hey, Tatsuki?" Ichigo called out suddenly.

"Yea, what is it?" Tatsuki shot back. 

"Have you ever been kissed?"

"… What?"

"Don't make me repeat myself."

"Kissed? No."

"…"

"Have you, Ichigo?"

Ichigo shot her a glare as if she had just asked the dumbest question in the world.

"Of course not," Tatsuki smirked.

"Do you wanna try?"

Tatsuki started to blush profusely. Had he really just asked if she wanted to kiss him?

"You know just as an experiment."

The blush faded away, and was replaced with a blank expression. Tatsuki stared at Ichigo.

"… Uuh? Sure, why not?"

"R-really?"

"Were you hoping I would say no?"

"I didn't know what to expect."

Ichigo and Tatsuki got up and walked into the trees of Karakura Park, where they were sure no one could see them. Ichigo stood awkwardly with his hands in his pockets, and Tatsuki wouldn't look him in the eyes. Finally, Ichigo let out a long exhalation. Tatsuki looked up at him, and Ichigo bent over so their heads were level with one another. Tatsuki blushed again, but to hide it, she grabbed the back of Ichigo's head and forced their lips together. Ichigo was caught totally off guard, but nevertheless he returned the kiss. Once thy broke apart, Tatsuki grabbed Ichigo's collar and threatened him that if he ever told anyone about this, she'd kill him.

**Present Day:**

Tatsuki opened her eyes once again. She was rather fond of the memory, surprisingly. But none of that explained why Ichigo was here in the first place. Tatsuki peeked around the corner again, but this time she saw Ichigo on all fours. He was crying. Tatsuki's felt a pang of sorrow in her heart as she looked at her watch again. The watch told her the date: this was the day Ichigo's mother had died. Tatsuki stood up, without thinking, and walked over to Ichigo. Tatsuki kneeled down beside Ichigo, and started to rub his back. Ichigo's head shot up. When he saw it was Tatsuki, he looked down again, using his arm to wipe away his tears.

"Hey, Tatsuki," Ichigo muttered.

"Just like old times, huh? You still cry whenever you come to the dojo," Tatsuki joked. Ichigo smirked a little.

"Yea, I guess I do."

Ichigo stood up, and went to pick up his shirt. He slipped it over his head. Ichigo looked at Tatsuki. He headed towards the door, but Tatsuki grabbed his arm. Ichigo turned to look at her, confused. He became even more confused when he felt Tatsuki kiss him. Tatsuki held each side of his face in her hands, while Ichigo's arms fell limp at his sides. Then Tatsuki looked up into his eyes.

"I know I can't be much comfort, but I can be there for you when you need me," Tatsuki spoke softly as she wrapped her arms around Ichigo, embracing him in a hug. Ichigo stared down at her. Then he took his hand and lifted her chin up.

"You are the only comfort I need."


End file.
